A Sacrifice and A Savior
by Rom12.2-2Cor4.6
Summary: One hundred years of winter... but never Christmas. This is what one world has put up with, but now with the arrival of four children it is ending. Our heroes join the four children and Aslan himself on a quest to free this world. This will reveal much in their companions and much inside themselves. I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

I know Disney made a movie of this book, but compared to the book it stunk. So I'm doing the book but you will see some things, like character descriptions, from the movie! One more training series story after this, and it's gonna be a doozy!

I own nothing! All rights go to Disney, Square Enix, and C. S. Lewis!

* * *

**A Sacrifice and A Savior**

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

In a cold, snowy wood, three friends stood around. The silver haired master shivered in the cold, "Gosh, should've brought something for this weather."

"Not our fault the old wizard didn't warn us!"

"Hush Lea!" Kairi looked around; the silence was deafening. Then there was a crack of a twig snapping. The three stood still as five figures came into view, three humans and two animals.

"Oh my!" cried a female beaver.

Lea's eyes grew wide, "That beaver just talked! Am I the only one who heard that?"

The oldest, a boy that was around Riku's age, drew out a shining sword. The boy was tall, well built, with hazel eyes, and blonde hair that swept to the side; he was wearing a grey button-down shirt, brown pants, and brown shoes. On his back was a silver shield with a red lion emblazoned on it. "Who are you and what do you want?"

"Calm down, we're friends. Our Master sent us here to help put the rightful rulers of this land on the throne," Riku calmly explained.

"Oh and who might your Master be… The White Witch I should think!"

Kairi shook her head, "No, our Master is the great wizard, Yen Sid. He told us to come here and help put the Kings and Queens of this world on their thrones."

The boy lowered his sword, "I don't know why, but I trust you. My name is Peter; these are my two sisters, Susan and Lucy."

The older girl, Susan, was Kairi's age with wavy brown hair and green eyes. She wore a grey button-down shirt under a darker gray sweater, and a plaid skirt. Across her back was a wooden bow and a quiver full of arrows along with a ivory horn.

Lucy was way younger than the other two with short brown hair and green eyes. She wore a flowery dress, and a green sweater was tied around her waist. Under the sweater was a red belt with a dagger and a bottle of cordial hanging from it.

"My name is Riku, and this is Lea and Kairi."

"Got it memorized?"

This made Lucy giggle. Mr. Beaver was in a hurry though, "It's nice to meet you but we must get moving if we want to get to Aslan's camp."

"Aslan?"

"Yes," Mrs. Beaver exclaimed, "He's the King of the wood, the Son of the Great Emperor- beyond- the Sea, and the Great Lion!"

Lea's eyes grew wide, "We're gonna meet a lion. For some reason… I'm ok with that." This made the entire group smile as they walked along the river gorge. As they went along the scenery began to change; the snow melted around them and the plants turned green. It was changing from winter to spring in just a few hours. Kairi had never seen anything more beautiful.

Susan tapped her on the shoulder, "Look!" They stopped to watch some bluebells bloom right before their very eyes. "It's so beautiful."

"We better get out of this gorge, with the snow melting this fast the river will reach us in about an hour or so."

"Riku's right," Mr. Beaver said, "Let's get higher up. Actually we needed to go a little to the right to get to the stone table." They climbed up the bank and headed south. The sun was beginning to sink low when they reached a large hill and began the long climb upwards.

It took them a good while to reach the top but it was worth it. The hill was flat on top and you could see the forest stretching in almost every direction. "Riku, Kairi, look! The ocean!" Where there was no forest to be seen, the flat ocean could be seen stretching out to the eastern horizon. The hilltop was mostly open except for a large slab of stone covered in strange writing that held up by four smaller stones. And on the far side of the hill was a pavilion made of yellow silks with a banner fluttering above.

To their right came the sounds of music and laughter. They looked and saw a strange crowd. There were animals of all kinds but the ones who should have been small were big, and the ones who were supposed to be big were smaller. There were fawns, satyrs, a unicorn, centaurs, Dryads, and Naiads. In the center stood the largest and most majestic lion any of them had ever seen.

"Aslan!" The lion was the most beautiful and terrible thing they had ever seen; his great eyes looked at them with kindness. The entire group trembled at the sight of him; they loved him and feared him at the same time.

"Go on," Mr. Beaver whispered to Peter.

The boy shook his head slightly, "No, you first."

"No, Sons of Adam before animals."

"Susan," Peter looked to his sister, "What about you? Ladies first."

The older girl looked at her brother, "No, you're the oldest."

"Lea?"

The red head backed away, "You're the future King."

Finally Peter got his wits about him; he drew his sword and held it at a salute. "Come on. Pull yourselves together." Slowly they approached Aslan. "We have come, Aslan," Peter announced.

The lion's voice was kingly and powerful, "Welcome, Peter, Son of Adam. Welcome, Susan and Lucy, Daughters of Eve. Welcome, Riku Lea and Kairi, warriors of the Keyblade. Welcome, He-beaver and She-beaver." As he spoke all terror vanished from the gang; all now felt happy and quiet as they stood there silently. "But where is the fourth?"

The Keybladers were confused, a fourth person had not been mentioned before. Mr. Beaver stammered, "He has tried to betray them and joined the White Witch." The heroes had heard of her, and this threw them all off-guard.

"That was partly my fault," cut in Peter, "I was angry with him and I think that I helped him to go wrong." The Great Lion stared silently at them, and it seemed that he didn't excuse or blame Peter.

Lucy's eyes filled with tears as she said, "Please… Aslan, can anything be done for Edmund?"

"All shall be done, but it may be harder than you think." Riku looked at his face and saw his peaceful expression turn to one of sadness and understanding. That soon faded and he clapped his paws together. "Meanwhile, let the feast be prepared. Ladies, take these Daughters of Eve to the pavilion and minister to them." The Naiads and Dryads came around Peter's sisters and hurried them off to the pavilion; Kairi was brought along as well.

Aslan put a large paw on the future King's shoulder, "Come, Son of Adam, and I will show you a far-off sight of the castle where you are to be King. Wielders of the Keyblade, come as well." The boys followed him to the eastern ridge of the hill, and looked towards the sea. From there they could see the great river winding through the forest; at the mouth of the river there was a shining castle. "That, O' Man," Aslan turned to Peter, "Is Cair Paravel of the four thrones, in one of which you must sit as King. I show it to you because you are the first-born and you will be High King over all the rest."

"Aslan, forgive me," Riku stuttered, "But we are a little confused."

The lion nodded towards them, "It is alright Master Riku. The White Witch has ruled this land for a hundred years of winter. The other Son of Adam is Peter's younger brother, Edmund." Suddenly a horn blast filled the air. "It's your sister's horn."

Peter turned, not understanding at first, but as other creatures rushed to the pavilion and Aslan told them to pull back Peter understood. With his sword in hand he rushed back and saw a sight that made his blood run cold.

The wood-women and water-women were running everywhere, Kairi was knocked out on the ground, and Lucy was running towards him as fast as she could. Then he saw Susan start climbing a tree with a large grey animal following. As it reached the tree he could see it was a wolf standing on its hind legs at the tree's base. The young girl couldn't get very high in the tree so her legs hung down, only a few inches from the wolf's snapping jaws.

Susan seemed ready to faint, and if she did she would fall and be at the animal's mercy. Riku and Lea watched Peter pull together his courage and charge. His first slash missed the wolf, but it got its attention. The wolf howled in fury then leaped for the Son of Adam's throat; the young man ducked and, without even realizing what he was really doing, drove his sword into its heart.

It gave a short cry and fell over. The young King stepped back and looked at the dead wolf, slain by his own hand. Sweat drenched his face and his legs felt weak as water. His sister came down from the tree and embraced; both were tired but happy to be alive.

"Quick! Quick!" Aslan ordered, "Centaurs! Eagles! Riku! Lea! I see another wolf in the thicket. There… behind you. He has just darted away. After him, all of you. He will be going to his mistress. Now is your chance to find the Witch and rescue the fourth Son of Adam." The Keybladers summoned their horses dashed off into the forest with the beasts after the wolf.

Lucy sat beside Kairi, who was just coming around, watched as the lion went over to the brother and sister. "Peter, you have forgotten to clean your sword."

The blade, that had been shiny before was stained with blood and grey fur; the Princess of Heart giggled at Peter's embarrassment. The boy wiped his sword on the grass and then on his coat. "Kneel Son of Adam." He put a large paw on his shoulders and said, "Rise up, Sir Peter Wolf's-Bane. And, whatever happens, never forget to wipe your sword." The entire group, even Aslan laughed at this. Kairi looked to where the boys had gone and hoped that they would make it in time.

* * *

This is my favorite book series of all time, and I wanted to introduce you to the actual version. There are some elements from the movie, but very few. Tell me what you think.

Next time… The Witch comes to Aslan and makes a deal with him. The deal puts the lion out of the way, will the band of Narnians be able to stop her with him not there?


	2. Chapter 2

Well... I can't really think of anything to say right now.

Thank you KHLegacy for favoriting and ric castle for favoriting and following.

I own nothing!

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

The boys rode along beside the others through the woods; a bloodhound led the way after the wolf. They came out into a small clearing where three figures stood, one tied to a tree. A woman, who had to be the white witch, a dwarf, and a boy was tied to a tree.

Riku jumped off Lainadan, cut the ropes restraining him, and caught him as he fell. "Let him lie down!" He was laid down and they could see him clearly. He was in a brown sweater over a white shirt. His shorts were a dark grey along with his knee socks. On his feet were brown leather shoes.

"Who's got the Witch?" yelled Lea and numerous answers came in.

"I thought you had her!"

"I didn't see her after I knocked the knife out of her hand."

"I was after the dwarf."

The pyro sighed, "Do you mean she escaped?"

"A chap can't mind everything at once," exclaimed an eagle.

"What's that," A centaur stumbled over something, "Oh, sorry, it's only an old stump."

Riku was kneeling over the boy, "Lea, I'm gonna hand him up to you." He picked up the unconscious boy and put him on Neurion. The group slowly rode back to the hill of the Stone Table; by the time they got back it was well past midnight.

* * *

(The Next Morning)

Kairi awoke on a pile of cushions and spotted Lea and Riku on sleeping a little ways away. The three Pevensies were already awake and outside. She went out and sat down beside them; Lucy was beaming, "Mr. Beaver said that they brought Edmund back in last night."

"Morning guys," Riku came out of the pavilion dragging a half-asleep Lea. "I had to drag this slacker out of bed… again. I'm glad we could get your brother back safe and sound; looks like he and Aslan are having a talk." Over to the side was the lion talking to Edmund. They slowly came towards the group.

"Here is your brother, and there is no need to talk to him about what is past." The Great Lion turned to let them talk. The siblings hugged and Edmund apologized. The Keybladers were very happy to see them together.

Suddenly a leopard went over to Aslan, "Sire, there is a messenger from the enemy who craves audience."

"Let him approach." The leopard left and came back soon with a black dwarf, the same one that had been with the witch the night before. "What is your message, Son of Earth?" the lion growled.

The dwarf responded shakily, "The Queen of Narnia and Empress of the Lone Islands desires a safe conduct to come and speak with you on a matter which is as much to your advantage as to hers."

"Queen of Narnia indeed," Lea muttered, still kind of grumpy from being so rudely awakened after a long night, "Of all the cheek…"

Aslan growled at him, "Peace, Lea! All names will soon be restored to their proper owners. In the meantime we will not dispute about them." He looked back to the dwarf, "Tell your mistress, Son of Earth, that I grant her safe conduct on condition that she leaves her wand behind her at that great oak." Two leopards conducted the dwarf back to the Witch.

"Riku, supposing she turns the two leopards into stone?"

He put a hand on Lucy's shoulder, "It'll be fine, Aslan wouldn't send them if it wasn't." Soon they came back with the witch, in the light they could see her and when they did chills went down everyone's backs.

She had stiff blonde hair that stuck back behind her and in her hair was a short crown of icicles that had melted down to almost nothing. She was wearing a white dress made of fur. When she entered the area it grew cold, even though the sun was out.

Soon she was standing right before Aslan, but she never looked him eye to eye. "You have a traitor there, Aslan." Edmund didn't seem to care what she said now; Riku wondered if the lion could help him be the same way with Ansem.

"Well, his offense was not against you."

"Have you forgotten the Deep Magic?"

The lion's voice grew dangerously calm, "Let us say I have forgotten it. Tell us of this Deep Magic."

"Tell you?" her voice became suddenly shriller, "Tell you what is written on that very Table of Stone which stands beside us? Tell you what is written in letters deep as a spear is long on the fire-stones on the Secret Hill? Tell you what is engraved on the scepter of the Emperor-beyond-the-Sea? You at least know the Magic which the Emperor put into Narnia at the very beginning. You know that every traitor belongs to me as my lawful prey and that for every treachery I have a right to a kill."

The faces of everyone became a mask of horror. Mr. Beaver on the other hand was grumpy, "Oh, so that's how you came to imagine yourself a queen… because you were the Emperor's hangman. I see."

"Peace, Beaver," growled Aslan.

"And so," the Witch went on, "That human creature is mine. His life is forfeit to me. His blood is my property."

Kairi was tired of her speech; she summoned her Keyblade and stepped forward, "Come and take him then!"

"Fool!" The witch grinned savagely at her, "Do you really think your master can rob me of my rights by mere force? He knows the Deep Magic better than that. He knows that unless I have blood as the Law says, all Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water."

The lion's face grew very solemn, "It is very true. I do not deny it."

"Oh Aslan! Can't we…I mean, you won't, will you? Can't we do something about the Deep Magic? Isn't there something we can do to work against it?" Susan was very frightened for her brother's life.

Aslan turned to her with a 'frown' on his face, "Work against the Emperor's Magic?" No one else dared mention anything like that again.

Riku looked over at Edmund; the boy now looked like he was going to be sick. "Poor kid. It's bad enough being a traitor to your family, but now having the entire world of Narnia at risk because of you. There has to be some way we can save him and this world… there's just gotta be!"

"Fall back, all of you. I will talk to the witch alone." Everyone moved away as the White Witch and the Great Lion talked in low voices. It was a long time of uneasiness and quiet as they talked. Riku leaned against a tree and watched their backs as they conversed. Lea summoned his chakram and tossed it into the air and then caught it again. Kairi sat with Lucy and Susan and tried to be a comfort to the two girls. Suddenly they heard his voice again, "You can all come back!" With anxious glances they gathered around him again. "I have settled the matter. She has renounced the claim on your brother's blood."

The group cheered and the family hugged with joy. Behind them they heard the Witch ask, "But how do I know this promise will be kept?" Aslan stood up tall and roared loudly; this sent the witch streaking away in terror.

Amid the laughter and celebration the lion said, "We must move from this place at once, it will be wanted for other purposes. We shall encamp tonight at the Fords of Beruna." Even though Lea was curious, neither he nor anyone else dared ask him about the arrangement he made with the Witch. After they ate they packed up swiftly and moved out. During the move Aslan explained his battle plan to Peter and the two Keyblader boys.

"But you will be there yourself, Aslan."

The lion looked over at Peter solemnly and replied, "I can give you no promise of that." This confused the boys but they kept their mouths shut. Aslan's strange behavior had been noticed though; he seemed sad and was very quiet.

Once the company reached the Fords of Beruna Aslan told them to stop on that side of the water. "Wouldn't it be better to camp on the far side… for fear she should try a night attack or anything?" Peter asked.

"Eh? What's that?" The Great Lion had been thinking and hadn't heard Peter's proposal.

"He wondered," Lea told him, "If it would be a good idea to set up on the other side instead. You know, just in case the Witch tried a night attack."

"No," he answered in a hollow voice, "She will not make an attack tonight. All the same it was well thought of. That is how a soldier ought to think. But it doesn't really matter." They pitched camp and ate supper. Aslan's mood affected everyone; supper was short and no one really talked for the rest of the night.

Riku went over to Peter during the meal. "Hey, you ok?"

"I guess… what will I do if Aslan isn't in the battle tomorrow?"

"I guess that's the only question that matters right now," the Keyblade Master sighed, "Don't worry, Lea and I will be there. We are experienced in battle, and if you need us we will be there."

"Thank you Riku."

* * *

(That night)

Kairi lay awake in the pavilion, the day's events rolling through her mind. "I wonder… what was Aslan's deal with the Witch?" Then she head Lucy sigh.

"Can't you get to sleep either?" Susan's voice came through the darkness.

"No."

"I though you two future Queens would be sleeping very well."

Lucy smiled, "I guess not… I though you two were asleep. I say, Susan, Kairi!"

"What?"

The little girl sat up, "I've a most horrible feeling, as if something were hanging over us."

"I do too," the Princess of Heart sat up as well, "It's been on my mind all night long."

"I do as well."

"Something about Aslan," Lucy gasped, "Either some dreadful thing is going to happen to him, or something dreadful that he's going to do."

Kairi went over to the two Queens. "Something's been wrong with him since he met with the Witch. And you heard what he said to Peter, Lea, and Riku; you know, about him not being in the battle. Do you think he could be leaving tonight?"

"Where is he now? Asked Lucy, "Is he here in the pavilion?"

Susan looked around, "I don't think so."

"Susan! Kairi! Let's go outside and have a look round. We might see him."

The three girls got up and went outside; the moon was so bright, it looked like daytime and all was still except for the river.

"Look!" On the other side of the pavilion they could see the lion just heading into the tree-line. The girls nodded to each other and took off after him. As they followed Kairi noticed that he was leading them down the same path they had taken to the Fords of Beruna earlier that day, but this time they were going towards the Stone Table.

They followed the somber figure silently until they came into an open area. He stopped and looked around. The girls couldn't run away now, so they came closer. "Oh, children, children," the lion said, "Why are you following me?"

Lucy spoke first, "We couldn't sleep." Aslan looked at them and they knew they needn't say anything else.

"Aslan, please, may we come with you… wherever you're going?" Kairi asked quietly.

"Well," Aslan though aloud, "I should be glad of company tonight. Yes, you may come, if you promise to stop when I tell you, and after that leave me to go on alone."

"Thank you Aslan!" They went forward slowly and the lion hardly looked the intimidating figure they had seen when they first met him. His head nearly touched the ground and suddenly he stumbled.

The Princess of Heart came beside him, worried, "Aslan! Are you ok?"

"What's wrong? Can't you tell us?"

"Are you ill, dear Aslan?"

"No," the Great Lion replied, "I am sad and lonely. Lay your hands on my mane so that I can feel you are there and let us walk like that." The three young ladies did what they would have never dared do without his permission… they put their hands on his mane and stroked it gently as they walked.

Soon they were walking up the hill of the Stone Table; the side they were on had more trees and the last tree was surrounded by bushes. Aslan and the girls stopped, "Oh, children, children. Here you must stop. And whatever happens, do not let yourselves be seen. Farewell."

As he left the three cried silently, though they didn't really know why. He went up to the Stone Table and the girls crouched down behind the bushes to watch. Atop the hill, around the Stone Table, was a crowd of creatures. Torches surrounded them, casting an eerie red light; making the crowd look more evil and scary by the second. Kairi recognized many from horror movies and stories the boys had either shown or told her. There were Ogres, wolves, black dwarves, minotaurs, dark dryads, cruels, hags, incubuses, wraiths, horrors, efreets, sprites, orknies, wooses, ettins, and other sinister creatures.

Standing on the Stone Table was the White Witch herself. "The fool! The fool has come. Bind him fast!" At her biding, four hags came up slowly and bound the Great Lion tightly. As they began, all the other monsters joined in until Aslan was just a pile of ropes. "Stop!" The Witch smiled cruelly, "Let him first be shaved."

The creatures laughed and began to cut away his mane. When they were done the lion looked smaller and very different. The enemies notice this too, and began to ridicule him.

"Why, he's only a great cat after all!"

"Is that what we're afraid of?"

"Kitty, kitty! Poor kitty!"

"How many mice have you caught today, cat?"

"Would you like a saucer of milk, kitty?"

"Oh how can they," Lucy cried quietly, "The brutes, the brutes!" Even then, the kind face of Aslan looked into the eyes of the girls.

To Kairi's horror, the Witch wasn't finished with him, "Muzzle him!" As they tied his mouth shut he didn't even fight back. They all kicked and beat the beautiful lion.

Finally the Witch's crew dragged Aslan onto the table. Once there, a hush fell over everyone. The White Witch picked up a cruel-looking stone knife and stood over the Great Lion.

She knelt over him and Kairi heard her speaking to him; her voice was quiet and the Princess just barely make out what she said. "And now, who has won? Fool, did you think that by all this you would save the human traitor? Now I will kill you instead of him as our pact was, and so the Deep Magic will be appeased. But when you are dead what will prevent me from killing him as well? And who will take him out of my hand then? Understand that you have given me Narnia forever, you have lost your own life and you have not saved his. In that knowledge, despair, and die!" Lucy and Susan turned away, but Kairi watched as the Witch drove the knife into Aslan's flesh.

Such a moving part of the story in my opinion!

Next time... the girl's mourn over the death of Aslan while the rest of the army goes to war, how can they survive?


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a while I know, but I'm back in business! I can't really think of what to say here except... on with the show!

I own nothing!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The three silently wept in the bushes; the young Queens covering their faces in horror. The White Witch, smiling viciously, called to her troops, "Now! Follow me all and we will set about what remains of this war!" It will not take us long to crush the human vermin and the traitors now that the great Fool, the great Cat, lies dead."

As the hoard began to move out, Kairi and the girls ducked under some bushes as the enemy passed right by them. Some came so close that they could feel the wind rushing past them. Once they were gone the only thing on their minds was Aslan, what would they do now? The wood became silent once again and the girls finally dared to crawl out into the open.

"Oh Aslan," Kairi sighed as they reached the Stone Table. They sat and stroked the lion's beautiful face that was now stained with blood and muzzled. They cried and cried, until all their tears were spent.

Lucy wiped her face, "I can't bear to look at that horrible muzzle. I wonder could we take it off?" The girls tried to pull it off but it was tied too tight. "Kairi, can you cut it off with your Keyblade?"

"I don't want to accidently cut him with it."

"Yes," Susan agreed, "We'll think of something else. I wonder could we untie him as well?"

The Princess of Heart shook her head as more tears ran down her face. "I tried already; they've tied him too tight." There was nothing more they could do but sit there and weep. Nothing else seemed to matter at all; Kairi's mind was not on Xehanort, Lea, Riku, or even Sora but only on Aslan. Her head lay on the Great Lion's when suddenly she noticed a bunch of little grey creatures crawling all over him. "What in Kingdom Hearts? Mice!"

"Ugh!" Susan cringed, "How beastly! Go away, you little beasts." She waved her hand in an attempt to frighten them.

Lucy stayed her, "Wait! Can you see what they're doing?"

"I do believe…"

"That's weird. They're eating away at the ropes!"

Lucy smiled, "That's what I thought. I think they're friendly mice. Poor little things… they don't realize he's dead. They think it'll do some good untying him." The night had passed and by now there was enough light for them to see by. Once the mice had finished their task, they left and the girls cleared away the ropes.

"That's better," the Princess said, "He looks a bit more like himself now."

The dawn was definitely upon them but it didn't feel like the last few days. "I'm so cold."

"So am I," Susan agreed with her sister, "Let's walk about a bit." The three got up and walked back and forth across the hill trying to keep warm.

On one of these trips, when their backs were to the Stone Table and their faces to the sea, there was a loud crashing sound behind them. "What's that?"

"I…I feel afraid to turn round. Something awful is happening"

Kairi closed her eyes, "They're doing something worse to him! We've got to help!" They dashed back to the Table and stopped in terror. The great Stone Table was split down the middle; and there was no Aslan. "NO!"

"They might have left the body alone," cried Lucy fearfully.

"Who's done it?" Susan exclaimed, "What does it mean? Is it magic?"

"Yes! It is more magic." The girls turned around to see Aslan standing behind them. His mane, which had magically regrown, shone in the sun and he looked bigger and more beautiful than ever.

"ASLAN!" Seeing him again made the trio happy and frightened at the same moment.

Lucy was stumped, "Aren't you dead then, dear Aslan?"

"Not now."

"You're not," Susan stammered, "not a…" she just could seem to get the word 'ghost' out. Aslan stooped down and licked her forehead; his warm breath spread all over her.

"Do I look it?"

The Princess of Heart saw that his body was intact… but what about his heart. "Are you a… a Nobody?" The Great Lion breathed on her and suddenly all doubt was washed away; that one breath revealed the love for her in his heart.

"My heart is still with me."

"Oh, you're real, you're real! Oh Aslan!" The girls threw themselves upon him and hugged him with joy.

Susan looked him in the face, "But what does it all mean?"

"It means that though the Witch knew the Deep Magic, there is a magic deeper still which she did not know. Her knowledge goes back only to the dawn of time." He looked at the sunrise and continued, "But if she could have looked a little further back, into the stillness and the darkness before Time dawned, she would have read there a different incantation. She would have known that when a willing victim who had committed no treachery was killed in a traitor's stead, the Table would crack and Death itself would start working backwards. And now…"

"Oh yes, now?"

"Oh children," the Great Lion said in a playful tone, "I feel my strength coming back to me. Oh, children, catch me if you can." He jumped over them and a merry chase began. The four ran around the hilltop laughing as hard as they could as the girls attempted to catch the lion. Sometimes he would allow them to get close enough to almost grab his tail, but then he would pull away. Soon they were all on the ground, the three ladies lying between his huge paws.

Kairi was still laughing; she thought, "That felt like playing with a kitten and a thunderstorm at the same time!"

"And now," said Aslan, "To business. I feel I am going to roar. You had better put your fingers in your ears." As they did the lion stood and gave a roar that caused the trees in its way to bend like grass in the wind. "We have a long journey to go. You must ride on me." He crouched down and the three climbed onto his great golden back; Kairi sat in the front, with Susan in the middle, and Lucy in the back. The Great Lion rose up underneath them and took off like a shot through the forest. He ran faster than any of the girls had ever gone before.

They went faster than Kairi's glider ever could and the countryside rushed past, it must've been a long way because it was nearly noon by the time they found themselves looking at a large dark castle. Aslan didn't slow down, but streaked like a bullet towards it. "The Witch's home!" he cried, "Now, children, hold tight." Suddenly the world turned about them and the found themselves tumbling off his back.

When Kairi looked up she saw that they were now inside the castle walls; the lion had jumped them, that was when the world flipped about them.

The courtyard of the Witch's castle looked strange, it was dark and there were statues everywhere, place in no kind of order. There was at least one statue of almost every creature you could imagine, except a human.

"What a strange place! All these stone creatures. It's like a museum." Kairi touched the face of a stone dryad.

"Hush," Susan exclaimed, "Aslan's doing something."

They watched as he went up to a stone lion and breathed upon it. He turned away and breathed on one statue after another. "Oh, Susan, Kairi! Look! Look at the lion!" At first nothing had changed about the lion, but now something was happening. A streak of color went down its back and then spread over its entire body. The stone hair turned to real hair and the stone flesh to warm living flesh.

The former stone lion shook its mane; it looked up, spotted Aslan, and bounded after him. As the ladies looked after the lion, they could see statues all over the place turning real, and all went over to the Great Lion.

To their shock, Aslan breathed on the legs of stone giant. It began to turn back to itself the giant stretched and looked down sleepily. "Bless me! I must have been asleep. Now! Where's that dratted little Witch that was running about on the ground? Somewhere just by my feet it was." The giant had to bend down so he could hear the others try to explain the situation to him. The Princess of Heart couldn't help to smile at his honest, smiling, ugly face.

"Now for the inside of the house!" Aslan called out, "Look alive, everyone. Upstairs and downstairs and in my lady's chamber! Leave no corner unsearched. You never know where some poor prisoner may be concealed."

The entire group, except for the giant, rushed into the castle. Kairi ran down a corridor, looking for Aslan, when she spotted Lucy dancing with a faun. "Well, Lu, who's this?"

"Kairi, meet Mr. Tumnus. He was the first person I met in Narnia, and the one who protected me from the White Witch."

He reached out and clumsily shook Kairi's hand, "Nice to meet you Miss Kairi."

"Nice to meet you too."

It didn't take too long for the Witch's house to be completely statue free. When the entire group had come back into the courtyard Mr. Tumnus looked over at the large locked gates. "But how are we going to get out?"

"That'll be all right," Aslan told them. The he got up on his hind paws and called out to the giant. "Hi! You up there! What's your name?"

"Giant Rumblebuffin, if it please your honor." He touched his cap in respect to the lion.

"Well then, Giant Rumblebuffin," Aslan said with a 'smile', "Just let us out of this will you?"

"Certainly, your honor. It will be a pleasure." The giant hefted his club higher up and brought it smashing against the gates. In only a few swings, the gates toppled to the ground.

Kairi leaned over to Lucy and Mr. Tumnus, "He's a real nice giant."

"Oh, yes," the Faun agreed, "All the Buffins always were. One of the most respected of all the giant families in Narnia. Not very clever, perhaps, I never knew a giant that was, but an old family. With traditions, you know. If he'd been the other sort she'd never have turned him into stone."

Aslan clapped his paws together for silence. "Our day's work is not over yet," he said, "And if the Witch is to be finally defeated before bedtime we must find the battle at once. Those who can't keep up… that is children, dwarves, and small animals… must ride on the backs of those who can… that is, lions, centaurs, unicorns, horses, giants, and eagles. Those who are good with their noses must come in front with us lions to smell out where the battle is. Look lively and sort yourselves." Lucy and Susan got back on Aslan, the other smaller creatures found rides elsewhere, and Kairi summoned her Elven horse.

Soon they all set out from the castle. The lions and dogs nosed their way about in all directions. Suddenly an old bloodhound bayed; he had found the scent. Now all the creatures found the scent and took off at a run.

The air was filled with sounds of animal cries until they came upon a valley; another sound filled the air, one Kairi had heard not too long ago. It was the sound of metal on metal, screams of death, and the general roar of battle. Then she saw it. There was Peter, Edmund, and Riku along with Aslan's army. The army of the Witch's looked even more gruesome and evil than they did the night before.

Kairi looked at the small band of Aslan's forces; Lea was nowhere in sight and after her experience in Middle Earth, this made her nervous. Peter and Riku were fighting the Witch herself, and Edmund was bleeding.

Aslan had the Queens get off his back and then he roared. The White Witch looked up and her face was white with terror. Aslan and the group charged down the hill; the lion jumped onto the Witch and finished her off. Peter, Riku, and the tired army gave a cheer as Aslan's forces drove back the Witch's army.

* * *

One more chapter! Next time... the battle is over and the Witch is dead, but casualties are all around. Can everyone be saved?


End file.
